Puis un jour elle décida de changer pour lui plaire
by Yuki-chan1612
Summary: Nous connaissons tous Jubia Loxar, cheveux bleus, poitrine volumineuse, peau laiteuse, yeux bleus, oui, la fille éperdument amoureuse de Grey. Vous pensez tous la connaître mais vous connaissez seulement ce qu'elle veut vous montrez, la femme idiote, timide et faible. Mais vous allez voir a travers mon histoire qu'elle est loin d'être cette femme la.
1. Chapitre 1

Un matin, Jubia se leva pour se rendre a la guilde, elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain prit une douche et s'habilla. Sur le chemin pour se rendre a Fairy Tail quelqu'un l'interpella.

- **Jubia Loxar…** dit cet individu en lui touchant l'épaule

- **C'est bien Jubia…** dit la bleu choqué de la personne se trouvant devant elle

- **Tu as bien changé depuis Phantom Lord**

Oui la bleu faisait partie du guilde du nom de Phantom Lord mais elle n'aimait pas parlé de son passé car elle n'en était pas fière. Mais son passé refaisait surface, devant elle se trouvait Midnight qui faisait secrètement parti de Phantom Lord avant que cette guilde soit dissoute. Mais ce que personne ne savait c'est que c'était son ex petit ami.

- **Midnigh-san Jubia se demande se que vous faîtes ici...** murmura t-elle

- **Même ta façon de parler a changé tss ridicule** grogna l'individu

- **Jubia est désolée elle doit se rendre quelque part, au revoir**

Elle commença a avancé mais elle fit vite retenue par Midnight

- **Tu vas a Fairy tail ?**

 **\- Cela ne vous regarde pas** dit elle se retirant de l'emprise de Midnight

- **Ils ne savent pas qui tu es réellement hein** répondit il en rigolant cruellement

- **Jubia ne voit pas de quoi Midnight-san parle, laissez Jubia partir**

- **Ne me l'a fait pas a moi Jub', tu sais toi même que ce n'est pas toi. Cette façon de parler, de t'habiller et même de te comporter. Ça fait longtemps que tu m'aurais criée dessus en temps normal.**

 **-Jubia n'est plus cette personne** murmura t-elle

- **Tu essayes de convaincre qui la ?** se moqua le brun

Elle lui lança un regard noir et partie sans demander son reste. Elle se rendit a la guilde troublé d'avoir revu son ex petit ami. C'est vrai, elle l'avait aimé, de tout son cœur mais elle avait changé, elle l'avait oublié maintenant elle l'aimait son Grey-sama. Toujours dans la lune elle était accoudé au bar.

\- **Tu vas bien Jubia** dit la personne avec un sourire angélique

- **….**

- **Jubia !** Éleva t-elle la voix **Tu es encore dans la lune, tu pensais encore a ton Grey-sama**

- **N-non non Jubia n'est pas dans la lune Mirajane-san** dit la bleu les joues toutes rouges

- **Tout le monde sait que tu aimes Grey Jubia, il y a que lui qui est stupide pour ne pas le voir**

 **-Il faut que Jubia lui avoue tout, mais Jubia a peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque…** finit t-elle par dire

 **-Si tu n'essayes pas tu ne sauras jamais** répondit la blanche

Elle ne vit rien a répondre elle continua a siroté sa menthe a l'eau.

- **Jubia ira tout dire a Grey-sama ce soir** se chuchota t-elle pour se donner du courage

Mais elle savait qu'elle finirait pas ce dégonflé, et si elle se prenait un râteaux monumental ou pire s'il lui demandait de quitter la guilde ! Elle continua a brouiller du noir quand quelqu'un lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

 **-Désolé Jub' c'est a cause de l'allumette !**

Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec son Grey-sama, elle voulait lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il était déjà trop tard d'ailleurs Natsu et Grey avaient reprit un de leur combat idiot tout en s'insultant. Jubia avait passé toute la journée a réfléchir comment elle allait avouer ses sentiments a son Grey-sama, la nuit était déjà tombée elle décida alors de rentrer chez elle.

- **Au revoir Mirajane-san**

 **\- Oh, au revoir Jubia !** Répondit la barmaid


	2. Chapitre 2

Jubia ouvra sa porte soulagé de ne pas avoir vu Midnight une nouvelle fois, mais elle était autant tourmenté par ce qu'elle allait dire a Grey mais aussi par ce que le brun lui avait cracher a la gueule.

- **Ne me l'a fait pas a moi Jub', tu sais toi même que ce n'est pas toi. Cette façon de parler, de t'habiller et même de te comporter. N'importe quoi Jubia est normal ! Elle ne veut pas être la Jubia d'avant, pas devant la guilde !**

Elle chassa tout ça de sa tête pour se consacrer sur se qu'elle allait mettre pour aller voir Grey, elle ouvrit alors son armoire est elle trouva ses habits trop long et pas assez sexy d'un coup.

 **-Midnight !** Jura t-elle

Elle prit une robe bleu évidemment, elle avait un décolleté en V mais sans montrer sa poitrine généreuse pour autant et elle lui arrivait au genoux. Elle coiffa ses cheveux et elle se fit une tresse sur le côté. Elle prit son manteau et elle se dirigea chez Grey.

- **J'espère que Grey-sama trouvera Jubia jolie** se chuchota t-elle

Elle pensait au moment ou elle venait espionner Grey durant son sommeil se qui lui arracha un petit rire. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant son petit portail . Elle était stressée, elle avait les mains moite, les joues chaudes mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir le petit portail pour se rendre directement la porte d'entré de l'homme qu'elle aime, elle uppercut une silhouette mais pas n'importe quelle, c'était celle de Lucy, sa rivale ! Elle réprima ses larmes de couler et elle partie en courant loin de chez l'homme qui venait de lui faire du mal. Elle se demandait se que Lucy pouvait bien faire chez son Grey-sama. Jubia commencer a se faire de nombreux films et ses larmes commencèrent a couler. Alors que la bleue se trouvait dans un parc assis contre un arbre, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sa tête dans ses mains quelqu'un vint l'interrompre.

- **Un problème Jub'** ricana cruellement un homme

Elle ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête, elle savait que c'était Midnight devant elle, cette voix roque et cruelle. Le brun s'approcha de Jubia et il s'assit a côté d'elle, elle tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et a ce moment la elle vit dans les yeux du ténébreux un regard qu'elle avait oubli, un regard doux.

-R **aconte moi Jub'**

 **\- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire que Jubia pleure** cria la bleue

 **-J'ai jamais aimé te voir pleurer Jub'. Et arrête de parler comme ça, il n'y a que nous !**

 **-Jubia ne veut pas être comme avant, Jubia ne veut pas !**

- **Si t'étais comme avant tu serais pas entrain de te lamenter pour un mec** ! Lui cracha t-il a la gueule

Jubia était la devant lui les yeux écarquillé, elle le savait, il avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas redevenir celle qu'elle était !

 **-Je vais t'aider !**

 **-Comment Midnight-san va aider Jubia ?**

 **-Je vais faire sortir en toi celle que tu es réellement, celle que j'ai aimé ! La Jub' forte, rebelle et chiante !** Dit-il fière de lui

 **-Jubia aime Grey-sama pas Midnight -san !**

 **-Je sais p'tite baka ! Donc tu veux être avec lui ?**

 **-Oui** dit-elle en hochant la tête

 **-Tu es prête a tout pour lui ?**

 **-Oui !**

 **-Alors rentre chez toi et dors demain les premières leçons commence !**

 **-Mais pourquoi Midnight-san aide t-il Jubia ?**

 **-Tu m'as rendu heureux a moi de te rendre l'apparei** l

Sur ce il l'a quitta, et elle décida de rentrer chez elle comme lui a conseillé son ami.

Note de l'auteur:

ALORS ALORS ALORS, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Jubia n'avait évidemment pas dormi de la nuit, elle avait pensé a Lucy chez Grey-sama. Mais elle prit sur elle et après s'être habillée elle partie faire un petit coucou a la guilde puis elle devait rejoindre son ex petit ami a un café non loin de la guilde. Elle entra a Fairy Tail, salua tout le monde elle s'assit a une table, alors qu'elle était encore dans la lune elle ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- **Jub** ' dit la personne

- **O-oui** répondit t-elle enfin

Elle venait enfin de remarquer que c'était Grey-sama, SON Grey-sama devant elle ! Elle se sentait toute contente mais l'image de Lucy chez Grey-sama lui revint en tête, alors elle baissa la tête.

- **J'suis désolé** murmura Grey

 **-Jubia ne comprend pas pourquoi Grey-sama s'excuse**

 **-Pour tes côtes…**

 **-Oh… Jubia va bien Grey-sama, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser** fit Jubia

Il se racla la gorge, il cherchait les bon mots et finit enfin par lui faire un compliment.

 **-Il est jolie le nœud dans tes cheveux..**

Elle passa au rouge pivoine, elle détourna le regard et répondit gêné.

 **-Oh m-merci Grey-sama, c'est un ami a Jubia qui lui a offert**

 **-UN ami ?** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- **O-oui mais c'est juste un ami Jubia n'aime que G…** elle mit sa main sur sa bouche avant de finir sa phrase

Mais heureusement pour elle, Grey ne l'avait pas entendu il se battait avec Natsu encore… Elle regarda l'heure, il était temps pour elle de partir rejoindre Midnight pour qu'il l'aide. Ça lui faisait bizarre que lui qui est d'habitude cruel et arrogant il se souciait tout de même d'elle. Elle rentra dans le café, elle s'assit a une table près de la fenêtre et elle commanda une menthe a l'eau en attendant Midnight.

 **-Salut Jub' !**

 **-Tu es enfin là Midninght-san.**

 **\- Ouais j'avais pas vu l'heure gomen, bon c'est bizarre que tu sois devenue comme ça quand même.**

 **-Après que que l'on est rompu Jubia a recommencé a ne plus voir le soleil et grâce a Grey-sama elle peut a nouveau !** Fit t-elle avec le sourire Jubia ne voulait plus être exclu alors Jubia a décidé de changer.

- **D'acc ! On va commencer par ta façon de parler après le reste viendra tout seul** dit le brun avec un sourire victorieux

- **Mais Jubia a prit l'habitude de parler comme ça…**

 **\- T'as juste a dire ''je'' a la place de ''Jubia''** ronchonna Midnight

- **Jub...J-je vais essayer..**

 **-Bon c'est un bon début mais on a du pain sur la planche**

Il réfléchissait a un moyen pour qu'elle s'énerve et il se souvint qu'elle détestait qu'on la salisse. Il regarda devant lui et il vit le verre de Jubia et a toute vitesse il le renversa et tout tomba sur Jubia qui se mit directement en colère.

 **-NON MAIS CA VA PAS !** Cria la bleue

Il fut prit d'un fou rire en voyant la mou mécontente de son ami, elle baissa la tête car elle venait de remarquer qu'elle avait crié dans le café.

 **-Beh tu vois ça c'était presque toi, il manquait plus que le ''putain'' et c'était parfait !**

Grey qui passait par la, vit Jubia dans un café il était surpris de la voir dans ce café mais surtout accompagné mais surtout accompagné d'un HOMME ! Il lança quelque juron, et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le mettait en colère après tout elle faisait se qu'elle voulait…


	4. Chapitre 4

Ca faisait un moment que Grey avait remarqué que Jubia ne venait presque plus la guilde, il devait avoué que même si elle était collante, il lui manquait quelque chose quand elle n'était pas là. Il l'avait suivit plusieurs fois il s'était même insulté de faire comme elle mais il c'était dit que c'était une cas de force majeur ! Il savait donc qu'elle retrouvait un homme dont il ne savait toujours rien. Grey n'avait pas voulu demander quoi que ce soit a la jeune mage, par fierté disait il. Mais ça faisait un mois quand même que c'était comme ça, il ne se battait presque plus avec L'allumette d'ailleurs et ça Mirajane l'avait bien remarqué, elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il était souvent dans la lune depuis que la bleue ne venait presque plus. Tout le monde connaît Mira, toujours a vouloir le bonheur de chacun en amour elle décida de s'occuper du cas de Grey et Jubia.

 **-Elle te manque ?** Dit la blanche un sourire angélique aux lèvres

 **-Qui ?** Répondit Grey

 **\- Ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi Grey, j'ai bien remarqué que depuis que Jubia vient moins tu n'es plus le même. Tu peux tout me dire.**

Il l'a regarda incrédule, il finit par lui raconter que Jubia voyait un homme tous les jours dans un café près de la guilde.

 **-Oh… t'es jaloux** ricana la démone

 **-Si t'es venue pour te moquer de moi tu peux partir** ronchonna t-il

 **-Non non ! Bon écoute moi, demain soir il y a la fête de l'anniversaire de la guilde il y a donc une soirée prévu en cet honneur .**

 **-Je vois pas ou tu veux en venir Mira**

 **-Tu vas inviter Jubia a y aller avec toi ! Et si tu le fais pas tu sais ce qu'il t'attend !** Fit elle en lui lançant un regard noir

 **-Tsss…**

Il le savait, il allait devoir le faire, inviter la belle Jubia a la fête…

Pendant ce temps au café Jubia et Midnight rigolaient de plus belle sur une blague qu'avait fait la bleu. Vous vous souvenez de la Jubia du début celle qui parle a la troisième personne, celle qui est toute timide, maintenant c'est la vrai Jubia qui est de retour ce qui nous réserve pleins de surprises.

 **\- Ca fait du bien d'être vraiment moi !** Fit la bleue

 **-Ah tu vois !**

 **-Bon je vais faire du shopping avec Mira pour la fête de la guilde, je te laisse Mid'**

Elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue et elle partit rejoindre Mira devant la guilde.

 **-Ah Jubia te voilà !** Cria la blanche

- **Oui prête pour faire un relooking !**

 **\- Tu vas devenir irrésistible, non que tu ne l'es pas déjà ! D'ailleurs depuis que tu viens moins a la guilde Grey a totalement changé, il est tout le temps dans la lune un peu comme toi avant**

 **-oh vraiment ?** Fit elle surprise par les dires de son amie

- **Oui mais je t'en dit pas plus, c'est génial que tu sois la vrai Jubia je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu parlais ainsi mais je t'appréciai quand même.**

 **-T'es nul Mira… C'est du passé maintenant je compte bien surprendre Grey-sama**

 **-il y a pas tout qui a changé** dit elle en rigolant

 **-Quoi ?**

 **\- Le ''Grey-sama''** rigola Mira

Elle rougie et entraîna Mira dans une boutique de vêtement, toute la journée elle ont fait les magasins, Jubia a refait sa garde robe et a même trouvé une robe pour la fête de la guilde, une robe qui la met en valeur c'est la blanche qui a trouvé la robe d'ailleurs. Les deux jeunes femmes épuisées par leurs journée se dirent au revoir avant de rentré de leur côtés.


	5. Chapitre 5

Jubia de son surnom la femme pluie ouvre les yeux, elle reste là dans son lit a se demander comment la fête va se passer, si Grey répondra enfin a son amour… De son côté Grey lui qui d'habitude est totalement je m'en foutiste avait appelé Natsu pour qu'il le conseille. Oui Natsu le mec qui comprend rien a l'amour mais bon venant de notre chère Grey hein.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu veux l'exhibitionniste ?** Dit une touffe rose

 **-Je sais pas comment faire avec Jubia l'allumette**

 **-T'as qu'a te battre avec elle !**

 **-Pourquoi j'ai appelé ce con moi…** murmura Grey

 **-C'est qui que tu traite de con le glaçon !?**

Et puis ils se battirent comme a chaque fois, Grey finit par mettre Natsu dehors pour commencer a se préparer. Pour Jubia elle elle attendait Mirajane, pendant ce temps elle prépara toutes ses affaires chaussures, robe, brosse a cheveux, maquillage… la total. Mirajane quand a elle se tenait devant la porte elle sonna puis entra.

 **-Je suis la Jubia !** Dit la blanche

 **-Je suis dans ma chambre !**

 **-Bon alors nous avons toute la journée pour nous préparer !** Dit elle avec un magnifique sourire

- **J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose Mira**

 **-Je t'écoute**

 **-La dernière fois, quand j'ai voulu avouer mes sentiments a Grey-sama j'ai vu Lucy dans sa chambre avec lui c'est pour ça que je suis partie et c'est a ce moment la que j'ai décidé de changer…**

 **-Tu n'as pas demandé a Grey pourquoi il y avait Lucy chez lui ?**

 **-Non j'étais trop triste et en colère !** Répliqua la bleue

 **-Je comprend, mais faudra que ce soir tu lui demandes tout de même**

 **-Oui je sais…**

 **-Bon aller !** Dit elle en tapant dans ses mains

Mirajane commença par s'occuper de la bleue après que celle-ci est mit sa robe qui s'accorder parfaitement avec ses cheveux elle était sublime.

 **-Assis toi je vais te coiffer**

La bleue s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et Mira lui brossa d'abord les cheveux pour les démêler.

 **-Tes cheveux son magnifique !**

 **-Merci mais je n'aime pas leurs couleurs**

 **-Moi je trouve que ça te correspond, le bleu fait référence a l'eau donc a ton pouvoir**

 **-Humm**

La jeune fille qui se faisait coiffer rêver encore de Grey même si elle avait bien changé son amour pour Grey lui n'avait cessé d'exister. C'était lui qui lui avait fait revoir le soleil, oui, revoir, car c'était Midnight le premier mais quand il l'avait quitté elle recommença a ne voir que ciel gris et pluie, a se faire appeler femme pluie...

 **-J'ai finis !** Dit Mira toute contente

 **-Woww ! C'est magnifique !**

Oui c'était vraiment magnifique, elle avait les cheveux qui tombait en cascade sur son dos et sur le côté un jolie nœud qui attaché une tresse . Quand a Mira elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés avec son habituel franche qui tombait maintenant sur son front.

 **-Tu es encore plus belle les cheveux comme ça Mira !** Dit la bleue ébahit

 **-Merci ! Tu es superbe aussi ! Les garçons vont bientôt arrivés, il faut qu'on enfile nos robes !**

La blanche avait opté pour une robe sexy rouge qui la mettait en valeur, elle lui arrivée jusqu'au pied et elle était fendu sur le côté pour laisser entrevoir ses fines et belles jambes. Elle portait des escarpins haut noir qui rappelaient son collier de pierres noir. Quelqu'un sonna c'est Mirajane qui alla ouvrir, elle tomba sur Luxus, un Luxus en costume gris avec une chemise blanche qui laissé voir ses pectoraux.

 **-Tu es a coupé le soufflé Strauss** dit il tout bas

 **-Tu n'es pas mal non plus Drayer** rougit t-elle sous les mots du blond

- **C'est qui ! ?** cria la bleue

 **-Luxus finit de te préparer je pars maintenant !**

 **\- Ok !**

Luxus faisait que la regarder avec une regard de braise !

 **-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Luxus !**

 **-T'as de la chance qu'on se rend a une fête parce que si ça en tenait qu'a moi je t'enlèverai cette robe sur le champs et..**

 **-Chut !** Dit elle en le coupant **On y va**

 **-Ouais** grogna le blond

Après que le jeune couple soit partie Jubia se mit a tourner en rond dans toute la maison elle était stressée. Elle faisait que se poser des questions sur comment ça allait se passer, s'il remarquerait les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour son Grey-sama. D'ailleurs il était en retard et elle commençait a perdre patience ! Elle prit son lacrimaphone et appela Mid' son meilleur ami maintenant pour qu'il l'aide a se détendre. Après deux sonneries il répondit.

 **-Allo ?** Dit le brun d'une voix enrouée

 **-Mid' c'est Jubia je te dérange ?**

 **-Non non, j'viens de me réveiller. Il y a un problème** demanda t-il inquiet

 **-Je… Je suis entrain de perdre tous mes moyens ! Et is finalement ça lui plaisait pas ?**

 **-Jub ! Arrête ce crique ! On a pas passé autant de temps a te faire parler normalement et a avoir ton attitude d'avant pour que tu te mettes a douter maintenant ! J'vais venir a cette fête pour te remettre les idées en place !** cria Midnight

 **-Mais tu n'aimes pas ce genre de fête…**

 **-J'm'en fou je le fais pour toi ! Aller a toute !** Dit il en raccrochant.

La bleue se sentait maintenant beaucoup mieux, elle espérait juste que Grey arrive bientôt car elle commençait a s'énerver de devoir attendre autant de temps !


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires que poussent a écrire encore plus ! Les chapitres sont postés de façons aléatoire mais assez rapidement. Ce chapitre est un petit peu long que les autres j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup ! La bise !**_

Grey lui, il courait car il le savait il était vraiment en retard ! Après de nombreuse foulés il se trouvait enfin sur le pallier de la bleue, il sonna et attendit quelques secondes qui lui parut duré une éternité. Puis elle ouvra la porte, elle se tenait la devant lui, avec une robe noir avec des paillettes aux reflets bleus, elle lui arrivé jusqu'au pied, elle serrait tout son corps et paraît en évase en bas. Elle portait un collier avec un papillon bleu et elle avait un nœud assorti a sa robe dans les cheveux. Quand a Grey il avait opté pour quelque chose de simple, un costume noir avec une chemise bleu foncé. Il ne pouvait plus prononcé un mot il était subjugué devant une telle beauté.

 **-Grey-sama est très beau** finit elle par dire

 **-T-tu... Appelle moi Grey pas de formalité entre nous ce soir.**

Elle lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, elle prit sa pochette et ils partirent pour fairy tail. Sur le chemin aucun des deux n'osaient prononcés un mot même si Grey lui était de nature sociable la bleue l'avait totalement intimidé il avait perdu tout ses repaires face a elle et ça l'énervai au plus haut point. Il était perdu, il pensait ne rien ressentir pour elle après tout qu'est ce que l'amour ? Se demanda t-il.

L'amour ça Jubia elle connaissait, il peut être définie de beaucoup de manière mais selon elle l'amour c'est quelque chose qui se partage. Une émotion que l'on ressent comme spéciale et importe. L'amour prend de nombreuses formes, c'est un concept compliqué. Pourtant il apporte beaucoup et ça Jubia le sait elle en fait les frais chaque jour, Grey-sama lui apporte une pétale de bonheur chaque jour. Encore dans leurs pensés ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la guilde.

 **-Nous sommes arrivés..** murmura la bleue

 **-Entrons** dit Grey

Il poussa la porte pour la laisser passer et il entra a son tour. Juvia elle, elle était dans tous ses états, elle était super stressée ! Elle cherchait dans la salle Mid qui lui avait dit qu'il viendrait. Elle espérait qu'il n'est pas failli a ce qu'il avait dit. Elle balaya la salle du regard puis le trouva en compagnie de Cana assis a une table avec pour lui une verre a la main et pour elle un tonneau de bière. Elle se retourna pour voir son Grey-sama s'intéresser plus ou moins a elle mais elle le surprit entrain de regarder Lucy et Natsu. Encore cette Lucy se mit elle a penser. Il du remarquer le voile de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de la mage car il prit la parole.

 **-ça va ?**

 **-O-oui** dit elle ne baissant la tête

Elle retourna son attention vers Midnight pour ne pas que l'homme qu'elle l'aime voit qu'elle était triste. Il l'aperçu et se leva et ouvrit ses bras pour que celle ci puisse s'y jeter pour l'enlacer. Elle n'attendit d'ailleurs que quelques secondes avant de le faire non sans laisser au passage Un Grey avec de la colère plein les yeux.

 **-Midnight ! Je suis contente de te voir !** Fit la bleue

-Oui moi aussi mais ton copain n'a pas l'air du même avis ! Dit il en ricanant

Elle tourna la tête et vit Grey tapant dans un mur et partir dehors.

 **-Va le rejoindre et montre lui la nouvelle Juvia !**

 **-J-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai vu regarder en direction de Lucy alors peut être que je ne lui plait vraiment pas. Il est attiré part elle et la seule raison pour laquelle il m'a demandé de venir avec lui c'est parce qu'il voulait la rendre jalouse…**

 **-Depuis quand tu doutes de toi comme ça Jub ?! Arrête de te faire des films et va le retrouver et plus vite que ça ! Aller ouste je veux plus te voire ! Une femme m'attends la-bas.** Dit il en pointant la direction de Cana

 **-Cana t'intéresse !?** Dit elle en rigolant

 **-Je parlais pas d'elle mais de ma bière** dit il en rigolant et en la poussant pour qu'elle parte

Elle quitta Midnight et partit a la recherche du mage de glace, elle le trouva nul part alors qu'elle désespérait elle tomba sur Mirajane et Luxus assis a une table entrain de se disputer.

 **-Drayer viens danser avec moi** dit elle avec un grand sourire

 **-Non** grogna le blond

 **-S'il te plait…** renchérit la blanche

- **Non !**

 **-Bon il me reste pour qu'a utiliser la manière forte. Tu m'as bien dit que cette robe tu voulais me l'enlevé, si tu ne viens pas danser je t'interdit de me toucher !**

 **-Je gagne quoi si je viens danser Strauss ?** Demanda Luxus un sourire coquin aux lèvres

 **-Une parties de jambes en l'air inoubliable !** Chuchota Mira pour que seul son amoureux le sache

 **-Mais chaque partie de jambe en l'air avec toi sont inoubliables Mira.**

La blanche se mit a rougir mais ne se laissa pas démonter elle se pencha vers le blond et lui chuchota d'une voix sexy quelques mots. Ce qui a eu un effet immédiat sur Luxus qui après avoir lançait un regard coquin au corps de celle ci il la prit par la main pour aller danser.

Jubia était étonnée de voir comment faisait Mira pour avoir se qu'elle voulait, la blanche passa devant la bleue et lui murmura a l'oreille.

 **-Il est derrière la guilde.**

Elle partit tout de suite après danser avec Luxus, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Juvia couru enfin, essaya de courir pour rejoindre Grey, elle ouvrit la porte en fracas et elle le vit assis dans l'herbe devant la rivière de Magnola.

- **Je t'ai cherché partout !** Dit elle essoufflée

 **-T'es plus avec l'autre !?** Rétorqua le mage de glace

 **-N-non** répondit elle prit de court

 **-Et comment ça se fait que tu parles plus a la troisième personne !?**

 **-C'est justement grâce a Midnight, il m'a aidé a parler comme tout le monde, comme avant.**

 **\- Et pourquoi !?** Dit il en colère

- **Pour t..**

 **-Ouais laisse tomber je me casse j'en ai marre !**

 **-Non c'est moi qui me casse ! Avec ton foutu caractère aussi ! C'est pour te plaire que j'ai voulu parler comme tout le monde !**

Il écarquilla les yeux choqués de ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle tourna les talons. Elle était remontée contre lui, elle lui avait enfin clouer le bec a celui la ! Il est tellement… buté pensa t-elle.


	7. Chapitre 7

Il la retient pour ne pas qu'elle parte, elle le regarda les sourcils froncés visiblement en colère contre le brun.

 **-Lâche moi !** Cria la la bleue

 **-Tu pensais que j'allai te laisser partir avec ce que tu viens de dire ! C'est que tu me connais très mal Jub' !**

 **-…**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit ça avant, tu semblais si froide avec moi**

 **-Je t'ai vu…** dit elle tout bas

 **-Je comprend pas Jub'**

 **-Je t'ai vu avec Lucy chez toi !** Cria t-elle

Elle tira sur son bras pour qu'il lâche prise, elle partit en courant, elle était en colère les mots lui avaient échappé. Mais c'était la faute de Grey-sama se dit elle, c'est lui qui était avec Lucy chez lui en plus ! Elle marcha pour reprendre son souffle, elle se retrouva sur un balcon les cheveux dans le vent. Quand a Grey lui il était encore sous le choc, la bleue venait de lui crier dessus et surtout de l'accuser a tord ! Serte Lucy était venue le voir mais c'était par rapport a Natsu mais il le savait il ne devait rien dire a ce sujet il l'avait promis a Lucy!

Il reprit ses esprits et chercha la bleue, au bout de quelques minutes il l'a trouva enfin sur un balcon, frissonnant, il s'approcha d'elle et mit sur les épaules de la jeune femme sa veste de costume.

 **-Tu vas être malade Jub'…**

Elle se retourna surprise de le voir, elle ne lavait même pas entendu !

 **-Jubia si tu as vu Lucy chez moi c'est pas pour ce que tu crois, elle n'était pas venue pour moi**

Elle se retourna pour regarder le brun dans les yeux, elle pleurait.

 **-Je… je pardon…** finit elle par dire

- **C'est a moi de m'excuser, j'ai ignoré tes sentiments pendant tellement de temps mais c'était juste parce que j'ai peur d'aimer, a chaque fois que j'aime une personne elle meurt…**

Elle mit une main sur la joue de Grey et le regarda avec détermination

 **-Je ne mourrai pas ! Tant que tu es là je te promet de pas mourir !**

 **-Jubia… Tu ne peux pas avancer ce genre de chose peut être que demain tu vas mourir ou dans une heure ! Je préfère qu'on en reste la !** Dit il d'un ton sec. **Salut** souffla le brun

 **-NON !**

Il se retourna surpris du crie de Jubia et il tomba nez a nez sur elle. Elle fit la pointe des pieds et elle l'embrassa avec tout de tout son amour ! Au départ surpris Grey finit par répondre au baiser de la bleue. Le brun força l'entré de la bouche de Juvia pour y accéder. Elle ne se fie pas prier plus longtemps, leur langue jouèrent entres elles. Ils durent se séparer a contre cœur par manque de souffle.

Tous les deux étaient très surpris par ce baisé échangé, ils avaient les joues en feu surtout la bleue qui avait fait le premier pas. Cependant, maintenant elle avait son attention et c'est ce qu'elle voulait pour lui demander ce que Lucy et lui faisaient chez le brun.

 **-J-je…** commença t-elle embarrassé

 **-Je te pensé pas si entreprenante Jub.**

 **-Mfgh** souffla la bleue les joues en feu

 **-ça ne me déplaît pas** dit il avec un sourire au coin

- **Je me suis emportée… Je voudrais savoir ce que Lucy faisait chez Grey-sama**

 **-Juste Grey ! Je ne peux pas te le dire je l'ai promis a Lucy, n'insiste pas Jub**

 **-J- D'accord…**

 **-Aller je te ramène, tu es glacée** dit il en lui effleurant la peau du bout des doigts

 **-Je n'ai pas froid !**

 **-T'es vraiment butée ! Aller on y va !**

Il prit la main de Jubia et la tira pour qu'elle avance, ils passèrent par la guilde pour récupérer leurs affaires. En sortant ils croisèrent Lucy elle était assise sur un banc près de la guilde, elle était entrain de pleurer. Grey qui n'est pas du genre a aller vers ses amis fit un effort au grand damne de la bleue et s'approcha de la constellationiste.

 **-Lucy ?**

 **-G-Grey !?**

Un sourire se fendit sur son visage et elle sauta dans les bras du brun ce qui déplut a Jubia. Elle ne comprenait pas, ils venaient de s'embrasser, il lui avait dit que l'histoire avec la blonde n'était rien mais d'après ce qu'elle voyait se n'était pas du tout le cas ! Elle était folle de rage ! Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui dise que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque serte elle se serait sentie mal pendant un bon moment mais la il jouait avec ce quel éprouver et ça lui faisait encore plus mal ! Ni une ni deux le tonnerre gronda et la pluie commença a se mit a courir en larme pour se rendre chez elle.

Quant a Grey lui il était perdu, Lucy s'était jetée dans ses bras sans la prévenir il n'avait rien anticipé et voila que sa belle avait encore imaginé n'importe quoi. Lucy était encore dans ses bras se plaignant que Natsu ne l'avait même pas regardé de la soirée. Mais sans vouloir être méchant Grey s'en tapé ! Il voulait rattraper Jub qui était partie comme une voleuse les yeux remplient de larmes. Il repoussa un peu brusquement Lucy.

 **-Hoy Lucy ! Rentre dans la guilde voir Mira elle t'aidera plus que moi, faut que j'retourne voir Jub' elle a du s'imaginer je ne sais quoi encore !**

 **-Je ne veux pas rentrer pour qu'il me voit dans cet état ! Il pleut et nous sommes tous les deux trempés… Allons plutôt chez moi attendre que la pluie se calme** dit elle d'une voix suave

 **-T'as trop bu tu ne sais même pas se que tu dit ! Dépêche toi d'aller voir Mira, je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais la trouver si je ne pars pas maintenant !**

 **-M-mais !**

 **-Bon je vais utiliser la manière forte !**

Il la prit dans ses bras et en étant le plus discret possible il trouva Mira et déposa la blonde sur une chaise.

 **-J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en détails, mais j'peux pas m'occuper d'elle, Jub a vu un truc et s'est imaginée…**

 **-Dépêche de toi d'aller la chercher** coupa Mirajane

Il ne rajouta rien, il parti précipitamment a la recherche de Jubia. Il pleuvait vraiment beaucoup alors sa visibilité était vachement réduite. Elle doit être trempée, elle va tomber malade et j'vais devoir m'occuper d'elle pensa le brun. Après quelques minutes de recherche il la trouva assise sous un cerisier endormie. Il couru jusqu'à elle, il pria qu'elle soit juste endormie. Il posa une main sur l'épaule frêle et froide de la bleue, il la poussa un peu en l'appelant par son prénom. Elle émit seulement un grognement, Grey était soulagé mais il fallait vite la réchauffer. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena en courant jusqu'à chez lui. Après quelques foulés il arriva devant chez lui. Il avait un petit appartement assez proche de la guilde, l'immeuble était moderne a vrai dire ma façade avait été refaite récemment. Il entra dans le hale d'entrer pour prendre l'ascenseur.

Il regardait les chiffres défiler pour ne pas penser a la bleue, sa robe lui faisait un décolleté. BIP ! La porte s'ouvra, Grey ouvrit rapidement sa porte avec sa magie, oui c 'était plis pratique au moins il ne perdait jamais les clefs. Il entra et alla directement poser la bleue dans sa baignoire, elle était glacé, lui ne craignait pas le froid alors il s'en fichait. Mais il arriva devant un problème pour qu'elle se réchauffe il devait lui enlever cette magnifique robe, rien que cette pensé lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

 _ **Lucy vient de faire son entré, va t-elle gacher ce nouveau couple naissant ? Jubia va t-elle se rétablir ? Ecoutera t-elle ce que Grey a a lui dire ?**_

A suivre...


End file.
